A Change of Heart
by BlueAngelRose97
Summary: Many people know Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius with his carefree attitude and trademark grin and thumbs up, Many people know Shadow the Hedgehog, the artificialy created hedgehog Anti-Hero from the Space Colony ARK, with his dark brooding personality and trademark scowl, But what if their roles were switched..? SONADOW/SHADONIC R&R accepted, flames will be ignored
1. Sonic 1

Many people know Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius with his carefree attitude and trademark grin and thumbs up

Many people know Shadow the Hedgehog, the artificialy created hedgehog Anti-Hero from the Space Colony ARK, with his dark brooding personality and trademark scowl

But what if their roles were switched..?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He ran through the halls of his mansion vacation home, searching for someone, his siblings, his parents, hell even the snooty _maid_ would do, just so he could confirm that someone was _alive_, and if that person was alive then the others just _had_ to be, he could barely remember what had gone wrong, all he could remember was searching for his mother, then there was screaming, the rushing sound of water

He _knew_ it was a bad idea to put the mansion so close to the ocean in an area that was _known_ for it's rough weather that tended to make the sea look like Chaos had escaped again and was bent on revenge, he also _knew_ it was that _stupid_ War Dictator Julian Robotnik who had suggested the vacation, it was _his_ fault his family might be- _'NO!'_ he thought _'They're perfectly fine, everyones probably outside already and I'm worrying over nothing!'_

Something deep inside him told him otherwise

He stopped suddenly when he reached the family room, he could hear the sound of swishing water inside but he threw caution to the wind and yanked the door opened, immediately being knocked over by the wave of water, coughing and sputtering he sat up and looked around only to freeze at the sight, infront of him was the body of his big sister, Sonia, the always annoying sister that he wouldn't replace for anything, the blue animal quickly rushed to her and pushed her onto her back, searching for a pulse or breath but to his horror there wasn't any, in a panic he tried CPR like his mother insisted on teaching him, he even tried mouth-to-mouth (which he would normally find desturbing and gross but at the moment he was trying to save his sisters _life_ at the moment) but nothing worked _'No...'_ he thought _'NO! SONIA PLEASE! WAKE UP!'_ he pleaded mentally, mouthing the words but nothing came out, he wanted nothing more then to scream, scream his sister back to life, _anything_, he just couldn't get the words out

He got up, tears trailing down his peach cheeks, he knew he was to late, as much as he wanted to fiercely deny it, he'd try and find the others, then give her a proper burrial, one that they all had wanted and deserved, taking a shaky breath he walked to the family room entrance, hesitating just slightly before entering and immediately regretting it, his older brother, Manic, was spralled out near the fireplace, his mother was laying half off the couch and his father was slumped at the wall near the small wine rack, all of them were completely still, the youngest of the family stared in horror, not noticing when he started hyperventilating or when he collapsed to his hands and knees or the tears that had been trailing down his cheeks in streams suddenly turn into waterfalls, all he could see were his family, laying dead around the room, and among the confusion and grief in his mind there was one thought that seemed to be from another entity yet him at the same time and sent shivers down his spine _'It's all Robotnik's fault. HE killed them. HE WILL _PAY_!'_

* * *

**o0o**

**Authors Note: Hello every one, Yes I'm alive and very sorry about my other stories, I'm working on them, now if you have any complaints about it being Sonadow then READ THE SUMMARY!**


	2. Shadow 1

_'Dammit! Of all the times we get lost it has to be _now_!'_ Shadow thought as he and Maria raced through the metal halls of the ARK, they had been in the lab giving Maria the final dose for her cure when the alarms blared and the sounds of gunshots and screams echoed through the doors, the Professor had told the two to find the escape pods while he saved all research on a disk and then destroyed the originals so no one could take them, he said he would meet them there, but in the frenzy the two had gotten lost, and were slowed down by Maria's still weak body "Shadow!" Maria suddenly called, he turned his head slightly to look at her "The dorms are over there! The escape pods were at the end of the hall!"

Nodding Shadow turned the corner where the bedrooms were located, and sure enough the room with the escape pods were right at the end of the hall, but the two stopped at the scene, Gerald had already gotten there and so had a few of the soldiers, one of them were pointing a gun at the Professor, with a feral cry Shadow pounced, dodging bullets and tearing down the soldiers with a few swift kicks, not killing them because the Kintobors had taught him better, as he came down on the last soldier a female cry of pain made him turn and get knocked back by the soldier, he quickly returned the favor and turned towards the scream, one of the soldiers had managed to clip Maria's side, rushing over the hedgehog helped the girl up and rushed over to the escape pod, quickly followed by Gerald after he set the launch sequence, Shadow held Maria close as the pod's hatch closed, shielding her as if the soldiers appearing in the doorway could still get her, when the pod launched he curled around her as much as he could, feeling Gerald do the same to both of them, they braced themselves as the container shook violently, sailing through space and quickly entering Earths atmosphere

As the pod fell to Earth a mechanical voice sounded "_Cryostasis started. Emergancy landing codes activated_." they all knew what that meant, they were going to be put into suspended animation, a safety protocal, and the pod was going to land in an area Gerald had preset for emergancies, only Gerald knew where the places were, and he hadn't saved them on any kind of hard-drive, it was all memory so no one could get to it, "Shadow, I'm scared.." crimson eyes peered into soft blue, he didn't say a word, just held her closer and hummed a lullaby she had once sang for him when he was a pup, fresh out of the test tube for lack of better words

As their world went dark, the three knew they'd be okay, because they had each other.

* * *

**oOo**

******Hey everyone, this is the new chap for ACoH, obviously, all the chapters are going to switch POV, Sonic's was first this ones Shadow's, and then back to Sonic and so on, now just to clear up any confusion there might be, this chapter DID happen 50 years in the past so Sonic's not even born yet and his family hasn't died yet, Shadow, Maria and Gerald will wake up when Sonic's 15, Sonic lost his family at ten years old (poor him)**

**Also I think Shadow's chapter is shorter then Sonic's chapter *shrug* Oh well**


	3. Sonic 2

When Sonic was finally able to stop crying it was when he heard the frantic calls outside, someone had finally been able to get to the house, most likely the royal guard, not a moment later a handfull of guards barged into the room calling to the royal family, they abrubtly stopped when they saw said family unmoving in various parts of the room and the only living one kneeling with soaked muzzle, among the ones to come was Sonic's own Uncle, Sir Charles, King Jules brother, he immediately shooed the guards away and ran to his nephew's side, bringing the ten-year-old into a comforting embrace "Wh-why U-uncle Ch-Chuck?" the smaller hedgehog asked as he burried his face into his uncle's uniform, the man sighed "I don't know why Sonic.." he murmured

His family had finally been removed and taken to get ready for the funeral, which would be a very private one with only family friends, Sonic had insisted harshly on the matter and even told them that on his parents will was to have a small funeral with only close friends, the same went for the children, and silently Sonic vowed to make the funeral peaceful, if any fakes tried to enter he'd personally see to their departure, he had said this to some reporters and snotty aristocrats and when they questioned his seriousness he just bared his teeth, growled, and flexed his razor sharp quills, it was very convicing no matter what age he was

**o0o**

Sonic hated Julian Robotnik the moment he saw him. The man never did anything bad but Sonic always sensed the fakeness in his voice, how his smile always told of secrets that no one would be happy about knowing, how his red on black eyes glowed with malicious intent.

But now Sonic hated him even more.

Just after his parents death the war lord had sent a broadcast over the whole kingdom, putting on an overdramatic show about how awful it was to loose the royal family, how they'd be dearly missed, he never once mentioned Sonic, probably trying to get the people to believe him dead with the others, then the man nominated _himself_ as the new ruler, and as soon as he did the streets were swarming with large imposing robots, they captured any who resisted Robotnik's rule and put fear into anyone else to ensure their would be no more rebels, the resisters were sent to a machine that changed their very DNA and took their will, morphing the once living, breathing, _feeling_ beings into metal husks, so everyone was forced to surrender to the madman, news spread of the smiliar defeat of the Acorn Kingdom, Mobotrobolis' sister city ruled by King Maximillion Acorn, he had yet to rule any other major kingdoms, but he pretty much ruled the world, and with the kingdoms he conquored he took anyone strong or important enough to stand a chance against him, prisoner

That included Sir Charles. Sonic's Uncle and the last of his family.

That was the last straw for the ten-year-old, with his mind clouded with rage and grief he went into the city and destroyed as much of Robotnik's stuff as he could before running far from the former Mobotropolis, now Robotropolis, not even noticing when he ran across the ocean, breaking the sound barrier and coming across a small island, finally collapsing in a small forest and passing out from the stress

He didn't notice when his fur and eyes faded back to it's vibrant cobalt and bright emerald, having darkened to navy blue and forest green in his fit of rage.

* * *

**oOo**

**Hey guys, here's my newest chap of ACoH, hope you like it, next will be up as soon as I can**

**Oh, I keep forgetting that the title was chosen by a DeviantArt user named ~chocoletbanana  
**


End file.
